Mi paraiso contigo
by SimaraNekoi
Summary: Capi 2. La noche anterior Tooboe se comportó extraño. Aunque al principio se sintió molesto por la actitud infantil de su compañero, esta mañana Tsume piensa un poco y un nuevo sentimiento que desconocía aflora en su interior.
1. Chapter 1

hola, este es mi primer fic de Wolf's Rain!. Espero que les guste... a mi me gustó jejeje (claro, si no no lo pondría ). Está cortito, así que si deciden leerlo no les costará mucho trabajo jejeje. La forma de escribir es nueva para mi (lo de las comillas) espero que se entienda, las comillas es lo que piensa Toboe, los guiones indican diálogo y las letras en _cursiva _indican alguna frase que ya se haya dicho o que pertenece a alguien más... jejeje, no es tan complicado... espero...

Otra cosilla.. tal vez piensen que he exagerado los (...) pero me encantan!. El fic está pensado para un OneShot, pero tb me gustaría hacer una segundita parte con lo que piensa Tsume al respecto jejeje, ya se verá, espero les guste.

**Disclaimer:** La serie y los personajes pertenecen a **BONES, Bandai Visual y Keiko Nobumoto** (pero espero ahorrar mucho y comprarme a Tsume. juas!)

* * *

Espero Reviews!

* * *

- Así que no estás dormido…

"La nieve cubre la mayor parte del suelo que pisamos, a pesar de ser lobos el frío ya se ha colado por nuestro abrigo de piel y nos cala los huesos, es por eso que decidimos descansar, Kiba por primera vez está de acuerdo, pero aún así le vi mirando hacia el horizonte por más de una ocasión antes de quedarse profundamente dormido…

… No esperaba que hiciéramos una parada, nunca lo hacemos, a Kiba nunca le apetece detenerse, el busca a Cheza…

… Todos buscamos a Cheza… bueno, al menos es el objetivo principal, pero se que a ti no te interesa mucho, aún así, me alegra que hayas venido con nosotros… conmigo…"

- Así que no estás dormido

"Te miro y tu me respondes la mirada con una aún más intensa… esos ojos dorados profundos me hacen sentir mariposas en el estómago, después desvías tu mirada hacia otra dirección y maldices diciendo que me vaya a dormir y deje de molestar, pero…"

- Quisiera que vieras algo conmigo, Tsume…

- Deja de perder el tiempo y duérmete

- Pero es algo lindo…

"Sigo insistiendo, se que al final terminarás por aceptar por que has cambiado mucho durante el viaje, eres más predecible, aunque desde siempre parece que te interesas por mi…"

- No estoy para jueguitos infantiles Toboe.

- Te prometo que no es ningún juego

"Te agarro suavemente con mi hocico de una de tus patas delanteras, me miras de nuevo enfadado, pero al final accedes, te lo dije, eres tan predecible"

- Si es una tontería te morderé

"Tu amenaza suena tonta, suena tierna y tentadora, yo te respondo que si me lastimas después me tendrás que cargar hasta que me recupere, tu te levantas y no dices nada, pero dejas entrever una sonrisa…

… Salimos de la pequeña cueva sin hacer mucho ruido y te llevo hasta una roca alta, me siento y espero a que te sientes a mi lado, tu te quedas de pié junto a mi mirando hacia lo lejos, esperando a que pase algo, pero nada pasará"

- ¿qué es lo que me quieres mostrar Toboe?

- Lo que estás viendo

- ¡Te dije que no te burles de mi!

"Estás enfadado, muy molesto, pero se que es más contigo que conmigo, fuiste tu el que accedió a venir…

Veo que te retiras sin darme la mordida prometida y yo voy a alcanzarte, me acerco a ti pero tu me rechazas"

- Te dije que no estoy para bromas, Si tienes tiempo para idear tonterías mejor duerme y repón tu energía, el viaje será largo y no creo que Kiba quiera detenerse

- … Está bien, lo lamento…

"No pude decir otra cosa, creí que lo entenderías, creí que me entenderías, traté de excusarme, de decirte la verdadera razón pero no pude, de mi boca solo salieron esas cuatro palabras _está bien, lo lamento…_ Lamento haberme callado, es lo que más lamento…

…Tu regresas a la cueva y yo te sigo a unos pasos de distancia, y me doy cuenta de que los otros ya están despiertos... tu me miras con furia y yo bajo las orejas y la cola, Kiba ordena que nos pongamos en marcha y tu lo sigues, Hige se queda un poco atrás y me mira con curiosidad pero yo no digo nada, no es a el a quien le quiero decir lo que siento."

"Haber estado esos segundos solos en el desierto de hielo fue maravilloso, tu no lo entiendes y yo no entiendo cómo es que no lo entiendes…

… mi corazón late con fuerza cuando te miro…

… mis ojos lloran cuando no me miras…

… mi mayor felicidad es un instante a solas contigo…

…es cuando dices mi nombre…

…es cuando te preocupas por mí…

…es cuando digo que te amo… aunque nadie lo escuche…"

"Una vez soñé con el paraíso, la anciana estaba ahí y me acariciaba la cabeza y decía _eres un buen chico Toboe_ y yo corría feliz…

… pero mientras no llegamos ahí, déjame estar junto a ti, si no llegásemos donde Cheza… si no llegásemos a nuestro destino… este también puede ser el paraíso, mi paraíso contigo…"

* * *

Ok, ok, ya acabó, creo (como dije antes) que no ha quedao tan mal, a mi me gustó jejeje. espero sus comentarios (no es nada dificil, solo click en review go!) si les gustó, si no les gustó... si me odian... no, no me odien por favoooor!

nos leemos!


	2. Tsume

el segundo capi!. Ahora es Tsume quien nos dice cómo se siente, la mañana siguiente a la noche anterior (si, es como una redundancia)

ojalá si lo leen me dejen un review, aunque sea pequeñito, valeee? y me hago propaganda a mi primer fic largo de wolf's rain "Flores en la ciudad", por supuesto habrá TsuTooboe y un poco HigeTooboe jejej para hacer sentir celoso a Tsume jejeje. bueno, espero que lo lean tb.

**Disclaimer: Wolf's rain y los personajes le pertenecen a BONES, Bandai Visual y Keiko Nobumoto**

REVIEWS!

* * *

"Rayos, este chiquillo es…"

- Tsume, llevas rato gruñendo¿te pasa algo grave?. ¿Tienes hambre?

"Este tonto… ¿cree que soy como él?. Yo no me la paso pensando en comida, y tampoco soy débil como Toboe…

…Toboe… mugrosa mascota de los humanos¿qué pretendía haciendo lo que hizo ayer?."

- No pienso detenerme un minuto más Tsume.

- No necesito descansar, no necesito que me amenaces

"La verdad es que estoy comportándome insoportable, pero la culpa la tienes tú, Toboe, no me dejaste dormir y ahora traigo un dolor horrible en la cabeza… aunque no me siento cansado…"

- Es mi culpa, no lo dejé dormir anoche

"Escucho tu voz desde atrás del grupo, te disculpas tímidamente aunque bien sabes que no necesitas hacerlo, nadie se enfada conmigo por lo que hago, en ocasiones resulto ser el más cuerdo del grupo, solo que hoy ando de malas y Kiba y Hige lo entienden"

- Qué pasó contigo Chibi, yo creí que estarías durmiendo a pata suelta

- Deja de decirme así Hige!. Y… no voy a decir nada al respecto.

"De reojo veo cómo giras tu cabeza a otro lado para evitar la mirada curiosa característica del bigotudo, él no le da más importancia y corre para tomarnos el paso, pero yo discretamente disminuyo para quedar entre ellos y tu…

… me miras pero no preguntas, veo que estás arrepentido, yo sonrío en mis adentros, estás creciendo, pero sigues siendo un pequeño cachorro.

Me vuelve a doler la cabeza, es extraño, desde hace unos días me llegan más seguido estas molestias, pero sobre todo me acosan cuando te veo triste… como ahora…"

- Ya deja esa actitud, no pasa nada.

- Pero yo te puse de mal humor… no era mi intención…

"Veo que titubeas al hablar, quieres decirme algo pero dudas mucho. ¿Acaso temes que mi reacción sea agresiva?. Toboe, debes saber que yo jamás haría algo que te lastimara. Te invito con la mirada a que me hables con sinceridad pero tu te detienes y bajas más la cabeza, y por cierto que la mía vuelve a punzar…

Me acerco a ti y nuestros cuerpos se rozan un momento, un escalofrío recorre todo mi ser y el dolor desaparece de repente, puedo sentir que tu cuerpo también tiembla, y se que no es por el frío…"

- Toboe, si tienes que decir algo hazlo, no voy a enojarme

"Trato de persuadirte, insisto aunque no es mi estilo, tu te das cuenta de mi interés pero solo sonríes y te alejas corriendo hacia los otros, te alejas de mi… ¿es que me has descubierto antes que yo a mi mismo, tu entiendes mejor que yo este sentimiento, yo entiendo eso, por que la naturaleza te dotó de todo lo que a mi me falta, a mi me falta todo lo que tu tienes… me siento incompleto… en estos momentos me siento incompleto…

… pero en ese instante en el que nuestros cuerpos se tocaron, en ese pequeño intervalo, mi cuerpo se llenó de lo que le falta… ya veo… empiezo a entender lo que sucede."

- ¿Tsume?. Si tienes hambre o sueño solo dilo

- Aunque lo tenga no nos vamos a detener, falta poco para llegar a la próxima ciudad

- Kiba!

"¿Hambre, sueño, insignificantes, no me importan, me falta algo más que el alimento o el descanso, me falta mi medicina… me doy cuenta…

Toboe…

...Si alguna vez llegamos al paraíso ¿podrías presentarme a la anciana, tal vez podríamos correr juntos por los prados verdes que una vez nos contaste… ¿Creíste que no te ponía atención, si por tu culpa es que estoy aquí, tu eres la razón, al menos déjame estar a tu lado un rato…

… se que sientes lo mismo, lo he comprendido justo ahora, pero ¿esto es amor?. Va completamente contra mis principios, por que el amor es confianza y yo… yo no confío en nadie… aunque si me dejas estar en tu paraíso tal vez te conceda mi confianza ¿es un buen cambio?...

… Pero mientras ese paraíso no llega…

…mientras esperamos el desenlace…

...yo prometo cuidarte y protegerte… siempre lo he hecho de manera instintiva… no, el instinto me dice que debo sobrevivir, pero mi corazón me dice que tenerte a mi lado es prioritario…

Tal vez este sea mi paraíso, este desierto congelado… mi objetivo no es buscar a Cheza en un principio, si hay un paraíso creo que llegaremos, pero si no lo hay¿por qué no puede ser este?

… me doy cuenta…

…mi paraíso es en donde pueda estar contigo…

…mi paraíso es contigo…

…mi paraíso contigo…"

* * *

kukuku (risa de Orochimaru... del anime de Naruto...) bueno, así que ya sabemos según yo lo que piensa Tsume jejeje, ojalá les haya gustado, para aquellas personitas que se quedaron con ganas de más jejeje.

porfa escriban reviews!

**Agradecimientos por reviews: **

**Satouri-sama: **jejeje, bueno, como verás ahora Tsume no es taaan malo, el tb tiene esa curiosidad por estar con el pequeñín. muchas gracias por tu review, me dices qué te pareció este capi. vale?

**Zafiro: **pues aquí el segundo y ¿último? capi. ojalá te haya gustado. me dejas un review vale?


End file.
